


Day and Night

by GetWicked



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Closeted Character, Depression, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetWicked/pseuds/GetWicked
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki was never the one to really put himself into the spotlight especially when all he would do is seem to make himself seem like the fool. For years, he strove to be just like his inspiration Victor Nikiforov but could never seem to possess the same magic the mysterious Russian would work on the ice. What Yuuri lacked, had been confidence; one day the man of his dreams would leave his own life to pick up the male whom perked his interest. It wasn't out of pity nor out of empathy, it simply was love for somebody who didn't see the total picture. Victor's life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows either but he wasn't ready to see such a man full of unnoticed talent go down so easily even if it meant pushing Yuuri beyond his limits.





	Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> I want to go out and say this right now, I'm absolutely trash for this anime. I just adore Viktor and Yuuri so much, like I cannot express how much. This is my attempt to writing something for this anime and I do hope this goes well! If you guys have any questions or comments, don't be afraid to let me know! This fanfiction is sort of AU and may have altered plot points, so just a heads up. :D This is just a little something I thought I'd put out as a teaser for the time being.

Cold. So very cold. For even the slightest moment, it was if time froze itself. From the sudden rush of noise to the blurs of rapid movements all about in any direction, nothing seemed to come to a pause. Inhale, then exhale once more- again and again; his chest heaving back and forth in a constant flow. Crouched from a distance from other skaters, Yuuri paid no mind to the competitors nor the energetic buzz about the lobby of exhibition hall. Instead, hugging his knees to his chest was the only reaction in his state of panic he could take. It wasn’t like anybody would understand what he’d feel- heck not even be able to form a consensus of what went on in his crazy and busy mind.

From the floor to the air, just every inch about Yuuri felt so cold, yet so lonely. What was he going to do? Declining Coach Celestino’s further actions was just the first step but what would be next?  
With a shaky sigh, the male rises himself off the hall’s floors with his pale, clammy hands fallen to his sides with his wide, alert eyes scanning the area just as his shaggy dark hair fanned over his eyes. Yuuri had dusted himself off, fidgeting with the edges of his jacket as he began to walk away from his security corner. He could just feel all eyes on him as he attempted to brush through, like a nagging itch at his neck. Nervousness and anxiety brushed against the male’s well-being from as far as the eye could see. This night wasn’t the best of his performances, but no matter what he thought, Coach Celestino convinced him otherwise.

Nonetheless, one fell led to another and then before you knew it, the performance was over. How would he explain this to his family back home? This season’s main competition was held in St. Petersburg, heavily dominated by the Russians and all of their shining stars from the Junior. to Senior divisions, competition was scarce. Back home with no medal would mean back to the drawing board for this skater. While everyone would advance, he would fall short of the pack to go home longer and practice up until the next season came about. Pulling the hood of his windbreaker up, Yuuri ducked out the building’s exit and out to the snow-covered sidewalks of the city-walk with eyes casted downwards. For just the faintest moment, he would have thought he’d hear people call out to him but everything seemed like a blur, vision fuzzy and clouded with tears.

Once again, the cold air kissed his pale, rosy cheeks but this time the atmosphere had been different. Advancing forth, the male trudged through the lightly dusted snow-covered ground then stopped at a small metal bar just by the edge of the busy, bustling street. Yuuri sighs and leans against it, looking out to each and every car that passed by.

“I should have trained harder, what am I doing wrong?” Yuuri mumbles with a slight twinge of worry in his voice. His amber brown eyes flickered between frustration and a wave of irritation, but he pushed those feelings further and further back; he was a mess.

“Perhaps it is your mind playing playing tricks on you?” Comes an accented voice just behind Yuuri. Smooth like silk, sweet like vanilla.”A lack of confidence messes with your head.”

Yuuri perks up from the metal bar and turns his head slightly and jumps slightly, eyes puffy from all the tears he spilt. A gorgeous silver-haired man stood before him with such a proper stature- beautiful. Viktor Nikiforov, Russia’s king of ice only showing a gracious smile with a flicker of curiosity from within his blue eyes.

“Katsuki Yuuri, Japan’s little star. Never have I ever seen somebody burn out so easy on ice,” VIktor begins, taking a step forth and raising a gloved hand. Yuuri only shrank back slightly which caused Viktor to lower his hand and let it fall to his side. People stared at them and Yuuri only shyly looked over to his idol in his own flesh and blood. This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening at all.

“Is this all you got?”


End file.
